Treasure Categories
Here is a list of treasure categories and their respective pages. Categories in bold are unsortable either due to different values or they do not have a value to sort by. *'Treasures from "Tower of Frozen Waves"' *Treasures that block Magnetic Aura‏‎ *'Treasures that destroy obstacles‏‎' *Treasures that give Coins for destroying obstacles‏‎ *Treasures that give a Blast after taking a Potion *Treasures that give a Coin Bonus *Treasures that give a Gold Coins Boost‏‎ *Treasures that give extra Bonus Time‏‎ *Treasures that give extra XP‏‎ *Treasures that give extra energy‏‎ *Treasures that give extra energy for Relays‏‎ *Treasures that give extra jumps *Treasures that give extra performance points‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points during Bonus Time‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for Alphabet Jellies‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for Coins‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for Colorful Star Jellies‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for Gold Coins *Treasures that give extra points for Gumball shots‏ *Treasures that give extra points for Jellies collected by Pet‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for Pink Bear Jellies *Treasures that give extra points for Yellow Bear Jellies‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for all Jellies‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for all Jellies during Relays‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for all Jellies during blasts‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for all Jellies in Giant Mode‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for all bear Jellies‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for destroyed obstacles‏‎ *Treasures that give extra points for going through obstacles‏ *'Treasures that give extra points for special Jellies‏‎' *Treasures that give extra points while on your Ride‏‎ *Treasures that give less Energy loss when hitting obstacles‏‎ *Treasures that give more Energy from Potions *Treasures that give revives during Relays‏‎ *Treasures that go through obstacles during Blast‏‎ *Treasures that increase Blast Speed‏‎ *Treasures that increase base speed‏‎ *Treasures that increase base speed in Giant Mode‏‎ *Treasures that incur additional damage from hitting obstacles‏‎ *Treasures that lift from holes‏ *Treasures that make All-Bear Jelly Parties last longer‏‎ *Treasures that make Blast Jellies last longer‏‎ *Treasures that make Cookies faster in Bonus Time *Treasures that make Energy drain slower‏‎ *Treasures that make Energy drain slower during Blasts‏‎ *Treasures that make Giant Jellies last longer‏‎ *Treasures that make Magnet Jellies last longer‏‎ *Treasures that make Power Jellies last longer‏‎ *Treasures that may form Ice Bridges‏‎ *'Treasures that may generate Boosts on daily login‏‎' *Treasures that may generate Coin Flowers‏‎ *Treasures that may generate Coins on daily login *Treasures that may generate Crystals on daily login *Treasures that may generate Gift Points on daily login *Treasures that may generate Magic Powder on daily login *Treasures that may generate a Jellyco shower‏‎ *Treasures that may generate winged Coins for destroying an obstacle‏‎ *Treasures that may trigger an All-Pink Bear party‏‎ *Treasures that revive‏‎ *Treasures that revive or lift during Cookie Relay *Treasures that revive or lift from holes‏‎ *Treasures that sprouts from Giant landing‏‎ *Treasures that trigger Giant mode after taking a Potion‏‎ *'Treasures with Magnetic Aura‏' *'Treasures with Power+‏‎' *'Treasures with unique effects‏'‎ *Treasures that can be extracted *Time-limited treasures Category:Miscellaneous Category:Treasures Category:Treasure categories